Silence
by Wolven Skye
Summary: Life never favoured an Orphan, but it seems the red string of fate is stronger than life...it always brings together the right people.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't cry, I couldn't cry. Even when the hands that felt most natural around me were torn away, when I was passed between strangers and left in cold loneliness…I couldn't make a sound. Everything was so blurry and difficult to see, blobs of color that seemed to pass by me without really seeing me. All was so strange, but I didn't want to remain alone; one day I'd be held by those hands who made me feel like I belonged. One day…

* * *

"Akane Hotaru! What do you think you were doing? You know we don't draw on the walls," the lady towered over me, the matron, and pointed at the wall beside me. It was scribbled on with crude drawings, messily signed with something that might be my name. "No dinner for you, go to your room and think of what you have done," her words were false, it hadn't been me who had drawn on the wall but I didn't want to argue; there was little point in arguing with someone at that level of power. She controlled the orphanage and, as such, me. Turning I silently made my way up the stairs, carrying a well-worn backpack on my shoulders. Swinging around at the top and continuing along the stairs I carried on upwards, the orphanage consisted of three levels. My room that I shared with the others is on the top floor, in the eaves of the orphanage. Pushing the door, I let it slam behind me, moving across the rotting wood floor to rest on a futon made of straw at the far end of the room; nearest the window. Using my chubby arms, I clambered onto the sill and stared out at the town, the decaying buildings and dirty alleys that made up the poorest part of the village. But somehow it still looked beautiful. I could never understand how anyone could see anything as ugly, everything was alive; I could feel the energy everything gave off even the decaying wood had some residue left from when it was alive.

My head snapped to the side, leaning closer into the window and fogging the glass. Something bounced along the nearby rooftops at a speed that rivalled any other I had seen, quickly going towards the tower. Eyes widening, I grinned and leaned back, resting against the wall indent of the window.

 _"_ _I wish I could do stuff like that, I'd be so free…"_

Moving backwards I fell of the windowsill and onto the straw futon, curling into a fetal position I let my body rest; no food could be a pain sometimes.

 _"_ _I wish I was older, then I wouldn't be so strange…"_

Sunlight hit my face and I blinked away sleep, staring up at the ceiling I wondered what today would involve. Breakfast, reading a book-for the tenth time- and maybe going outside in the backyard area if the weather stayed good. The sun was quickly blocked by a small body that landed roughly onto mine, shooting upwards the body fell off of me and I gasped; winded by the impact.

"Waaaaaah! You didn't have to throw me, now I touched Akuma!" The child ran away and I sighed silently, wishing this wouldn't happen anymore. The sound of laughter reached me and I glanced over quick enough to see some of the older kids bustle out of the door, obviously enjoying whatever they had just done to that poor child. Pulling myself to stand I picked up my backpack and made my way to the sink occupying this room, quickly using the bucket of water next to it I rinsed my face and washed as best I could; pulling on a set of clothes from my bag. A white t-shirt that had greyed with use and was way too big on me due to being a hand-me-down from the older ones; accompanied by a set of oversized handed down shorts that reached to below my knees. Looking up I caught a glance of myself in the broken mirror over the sink; running a hand through my greasy long hair and wishing I could have a proper shower or bath. Staring at my own emerald eyes I found it hard to believe.

 _"_ _I really am only four, I feel so old in this body…I can't remember anything before this but I know I've got knowledge I shouldn't have…I progress too fast as well. I suppose I'm lucky in that way even if it only brings me misfortune at times."_

"Akane! Get down here, you didn't eat last night so don't go missing breakfast!" It was the matron, rushing I pulled my hair with my fingers, combing out some of the knots and raced down the stairs. Jumping the last few and stumbling into the lady herself, worriedly I looked up and she simply shoved me into the dining area. Sitting we prayed and then began to eat, a simple meal of plain rice and a single piece of fish each. The older children had already left for the school, classes would be starting soon…I hoped I could attend the Academy instead soon. I wasn't old enough for either and I'd likely be sent to the school, but I'd rather go and train at the Academy. Then I could get an orphan fund, move out and away from here; maybe meet some people who were like me…too old for the bodies they inhabited. Picking up my empty bowl I moved to collect the younger resident's ones, those too young to be trusted to carry them without dropping them -we don't have the money to replace them so it's safer this way. Looking at the bowls I shifted my weight and carried them over to the kitchen area, placing them on the counter-top and ensuring I got out of the way of the staff quickly; it wouldn't do well to anger anyone. Nimbly I pulled the shoulder straps of my rucksack, I kept it with me all the time; stuff always went missing in this place.

Fresh air wafted across me and I raised my head, looking in the direction of the old sliding doors towards the back of the building; grinning I ran towards the gap.

 _"_ _It's nice enough to be outside!"_

A shadow towered over me and I slipped on the flooring, bare feet sliding painfully against rotting wood before barreling into the figure before me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going Akuma!" The figure looked at me, sneering. "Don't touch me!" Arms thrust outwards and I felt the impact, the air in my lungs rushed past my lips and I gasped silently; hitting the floor hard and rolling I hit the low table with my head. Pain lanced through my skull and I felt thick, hot liquid slide across my brow. Sitting slowly, I raised my hand, before lowering it again to look at it.

"Uh…Kisuke I think we should get out of here! You hurt it bad, we could lose dinner!" A smaller boy spoke up whilst I continued to stare in wonder at the crimson on my hand; now dripping to the rotten boards below me. I could hear feet scurrying and was aware of being alone, the energy of the others vanishing outside.

 _"_ _I'm…bleeding…I've never seen so much blood,"_

I had blanked out, coming to when the Matron slapped me back into awareness. Looking into her eyes I didn't see concern, only annoyance.

"Well I suppose you were bound to hurt yourself someday. Get up and go to the hospital, if they want paying you'll have to leave it and hope you don't bleed to death," her hand gripped my arm and forced me onto my painful left ankle; pushing out the front door with nothing but a note and my backpack. Looking down at the dirt path I wondered if I could survive out here, but being only four years physically I doubt the world would give me any favor. Stumbling along on my injured leg, blood began to blind me; dripping into my eyes. I hastily tried to wipe it away and look at the note in my hand before it blew away with a gust of wind, reaching out I tried to chase it -I think it had the address for the hospital and orphanage on it. Racing along, ignoring pain, the world opened up and suddenly there were people bustling around.

 _"_ _So many!"_

I'd never seen so many people in one place, and not just the ones who jumped the rooves; but those like the others too! Glancing around I hoped I could find someone to help me, surely they were nicer than the ones behind me in the poorer district…this must be the market district right? I could see wooden tables set up with many objects on them, some had vegetables and others meat. I could see one that had fish and another with rice!

 _"_ _So much food!"_

My stomach grumbled, breakfast hadn't been much but the same as usual. The younger ones got more like the older ones, a few of us got less so the others could get more. It normally didn't bother me but as the blood dripped across my face like sweat I wished I could taste some of it, even raw it looked nicer than some of the food we had access to. There were mutterings, whispers and I could see the gazes drawing towards me; some people even stopping and pointing.

"Look at that child?"

"An orphan of the poorer area, poor thing!"

"She looks hurt, look at all that blood!"

"Probably doesn't have the money to get help, we best leave her be she could be infected."

"She's so dirty, does she not know what a wash is?!"

"Little mongrel should run back where it belongs!"

"Does she think someone is going to help her? Who would touch that thing?"

The mutterings were growing more and more hateful, but it didn't bother me…I'm used to the other children being hateful even if they didn't fully understand what they were doing yet. Taking a few staggered steps, I backed up into the alley I'd come from, chest heavy with fear.

 _"_ _Why am I so scared?"_

So centered on myself I missed the energy, so many people even civilians gave off so much. I tuned into its buzz and felt the more powerful one's shine brighter every now and then, those must be the rooftop jumpers…ninja?

 _"_ _I think that's what the matron said once, though she forbade us from mentioning them."_

Taking a few deep breaths, I centered myself and held my hand to my heart, I needed to get some help and get back before dinner or else I'd go without food again. Swallowing the lump in my throat I moved confidently out of the shadows and began to walk up the slight slope, not really knowing where I was going but following the small flow of people leaving the stall area of the street seemed logical.

 _"_ _I need to get away from all the people, find something I can use to climb and see where the hospital is,"_

It was hard to walk, pain throbbed up my ankle and blood continued to drip from my face; blanketing my view and making it hard to see. As I tried to wipe it away I bumped into someone and staggered; desperately bowing and trying to run only to bump into someone else. Eyes clear I glanced up at the people I had bumped into and my eyes widened.

 _"_ _Please don't hurt me!"_

"Minato! You need to watch where you are going!" The soft but energetic voice returned me to reality and I could feel the bright energy accompanying it, so strong and powerful but also somewhat untamed with a darker tint at its core. "Minato! Are you listening? Oh, you're hurt, look at all this blood! Who did this to you!" My eyes met violet ones and I was terrified, people normally shouted at me when I did something wrong and it wasn't like I could reply.

"Kushina, calm down you're scaring her," this time a softer, calmer voice spoke and I could help turning my head to look at the man standing next to the lady before me. He was bright, not just his smile and hair but his energy; it bubbled calmly but also brightly like the sun at noon when it hit the old pond in the backyard. "Little one, I'm going to take you to the hospital so they can look at your head! Hold on tight!" Before I could contemplate what was happening arms curled me safely into a padded chest and held me close, tight but not painfully so. Then the wind whipped up and it felt like we were flying, lifting my head I saw rooftops and gasped silently.

 _"_ _Rooftop fliers…ninja, are helping me…. I'm…I'm flying!"_

I couldn't believe it and reached a hand up towards the sky feeling the cool breeze brush my small fingers, a smile graced my face…a rare and genuine one. I could see the lady with the crazy energy following us and she smiled at me, concern laced her features and it took me by surprise. Nobody ever showed that face to me, never. I could feel the energy of the world and the air around us, but all too soon the world slowed and we were in a building. I held tight to the man, I didn't want to go back.

 _"_ _Don't make me go back…please let me keep flying,"_

Somebody had been talking and I'd gripped the man harder when another pair of hands tried to lift me from him, refusing to be taken from the luck of a ninja choosing to help me. We moved again, but this time I didn't look burying myself in the man for the entirety of our journey. Then I felt it a sharp jab in my exposed arm and suddenly the feeling of tiredness.

 _"_ _So tired…so very tired,"_

The world faded and everything disappeared except the bright energy of the two people who had acknowledged me.

 _"_ _Please let me stay with them…just a little longer, please give me just this one selfish moment…just…one…moment more..."_


	2. Chapter 2

The world started to come to life, I felt something near me and energy hummed gently around the area I was laying in. I could feel some of the energy interacted with mine, but it wasn't painful. My senses returned slowly, I could feel the cool air first against my warm skin. That was the next thing I felt, warmth and a horrible sticky kind; a feeling of burning from the inside out. Struggling at this feeling I managed to move my body, trying to push away whatever was making me so warm and allow more cool air to cross over me; but something pushed back against me. Fighting against it I continued to flail with my arms, hating the sweltering heat that gripped me and willing it to vanish.

"She's waking," the voice came from the nothingness, sparking something in me and causing me to still in my efforts. Blearily I blinked away sleep, trying to see through the bangs of hair stuck to my face. As my eyes focused I saw white, white everywhere and -for a moment- worried that I'd died and moved on.

 _"_ _Where…is this the afterlife? I don't want to die!"_

I began to panic, tears sprang to my eyes and I forgot my discomfort, struggling against something holding me to the bed. Before I could further move soft hands had raised me up and cradled me close to a body, it was padded and soft…comforting and familiar.

 _Hands that make me feel like I belong, one day I'll find them._

The thought flitted across my mind, it had been the first logical thought I'd managed in this life and always stuck with me.

 _"_ _They feel just like them…welcoming and safe,"_

A feeling of safety bubbled over within the energy holding me, encompassing me and soothing me. That was when I managed to raise my head and see my holder, a beautiful lady with long crimson hair and a smile that reminded me of the one I'd seen on mother's faces. My heart swelled, eyes widening and tears flowing over.

 _"_ _Is this…"_

The feeling was overwhelming, it was confusing and strange but so brilliant in its nature. This lady, the one who had followed behind the bright man, had the same hands…the same touch as the one who had first held me in life. Hands that promised absolute safety and belonging, a feeling I hadn't felt since those first fleeting moments of my life in this world.

"Kushina, I got the water. How is she do…" the words stopped midway, a voice I could connect vaguely to the bright energy that had entered the room. "She's awake?" A question, the tone gave away little but the bright energy flickered and I knew it was one. The chest beneath me expanded and began to rumble with words.

"Just now, she was panicking and I couldn't think of what else to do…her lines and mask are still attached so it should be okay right?" The voice was gentle as I watched her soft lips move, turning my head I looked at the approaching man and smiled gently.

 _"_ _It's them, they didn't abandon me!"_

As my brain finally began to reassemble itself I finally noticed the clear plastic mask on my face, the tubes leading to my right arm, the beeping of a monitor accompanied by wires stuck all over me and the dull ache of something tight around my head as well as left ankle.

"Hmm, I can't see why it wouldn't be; but we should probably call a medic to check her over. She still looks feverish and we don't know if moving her caused any further problems. Might be best if you laid her back on the bed," his voice was soft but the words caused me to lean closer and grip tighter to the lady, I wanted to stay with her she made me feel like my first moments…this was what I had been searching for and I'd be damned if anyone ripped it away from me again. Seeing my movements, the man sighed and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Doesn't look like she agrees Minato," laughter rumbled through the chest I leaned on and shocked me, causing me to lean backwards quickly and out of the lady's arms. I felt myself begin to fall backwards, arms raised and reaching out for someone.

"Kushina!" The tone was harsh and worrisome, at the same moment another pair of arms snapped out to catch me, removing my legs from the arms of the woman; before gently setting me back on -what I now assumed- was the bed. I heard a large sigh from two places and the relaxing of the energies, relaxing my body into the pillows I pouted at being moved back to the bed. "Sorry about that," he seemed sincere in his apology, blue eyes sparkling with concern. However, before I could nod in acceptance a lady clad in a strange white uniform burst into the room through a nearby door, startling me as I hadn't focused enough to sense her chaotic energy. She rushed towards me and immediately placed her hands on my forehead and chest, I tried to back away; uncomfortable under her touch. I quickly ceased my squirming when a hand connected with my own, comforting me and allowing me to relax under the physical touch of the strange chaotic woman.

"Well it looks like your fever has broken, you're going to need to stay for a few more days so we can make sure it doesn't return…we also need to run some blood tests and get you eating and drinking, is there anything in particular you would like?" Her question was so obviously directed at me but I was overwhelmed by her already and was struggling to process her speech, I gaped for a moment beneath the plastic mask before she removed it and hung it up on the wall behind me. "Well that's okay, I'll see what I can get them to make for you but you better eat it!" Without further notice she dropped a chart at the end of my bed and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, leaving me confused and none the wiser as to what had happened in my mental absence. Looking toward the two people stood beside the bed I raised an eyebrow in query, however they looked as gob smacked as I did at the nurses' actions.

"Well, that's good? I suppose you want to know what happened after you were put out?" The question came from the blonde man, his eyes scrutinizing me ad assessing me. The way he looked made me wonder if he knew, knew that I was much older mentally unlike the others who babbled and cried all the time.

"Minato! She's just a child, she won't understand," the lady probably didn't have the same suspicions but that didn't make me think any less of her; in fact, it made me happy to know she wasn't biased in thinking I was 'special'.

"Why don't we let her answer?" He spoke directly to me moving around the bed and taking a seat in a chair located there before motioning for the lady to do the same, complying she let go of my hand and sat beside him. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and chin in his hands he stared at me, eyes boring into mine; searching for something. At this I nodded.

 _"_ _He's right, I do want to know…I'm so confused right now."_

"Well then…" He began to talk about what had happened and the general summary was that I'd had to be knocked out as they couldn't pry me away from him; I blushed at this ashamed at my childish nature when he'd been carrying and helping me. After that they had dealt with my head injury as best they could, however they couldn't use too much of their healing stuff as it would interfere with my growth; but just when they had done what they could with my injury I had come down with a fever. They assumed infection and began to dose me on antibiotics and monitor me for -now this is the craziest part- six days and nights.

 _"_ _I was unconscious for nearly a week!"_

My eyes bugged out and immediately all I could think of was how I would explain this to the Matron, she was going to be pissed.

"The orphanage was notified, they are aware and have been told you will return when you are released from the hospital," the words hit hard, harder than they should have. Turning my head away from his startling blue gaze and the accompanying violet eyes I tilted my head back, sunk into the pillow and stared wistfully up at the white-tiled ceiling.

 _"_ _I'm such an idiot, why did I think things would change at all? Stupid childish notions, I'll never belong anywhere."_

Sighing silently, I turned my back to them and curled into a fetal position, closing my eyes and letting silent tears track across my cheeks. If I'd turned to face them then I would have hated myself, I knew their faces would be shock and hurt but it didn't matter I'd never be seeing them again once I was back at the orphanage so it didn't matter. They didn't matter, I didn't matter and this world could disappear as far as I cared. Life was never going to get better, childish dreams shattered in that moment and I cried myself to sleep as the duo silently left the room.

* * *

Staring up at the blue, cloudless sky I glanced down at the sheet of paper detailing instructions on how to get back to the orphanage. Apparently it was called 'Rosutoramu Minashigo-in' which I think roughly meant Lost Lamb Orphanage.

 _"_ _Lost lamb alright, lamb lost to the slaughter more likely."_

Sighing silently, I moved forward, ankle healed and hair floating gently behind me. Nobody would know that nearly two weeks ago I had a head injury, an ankle injury and life-threatening fever; seriously I needed to be careful. However, for a first injury it seemed pretty impressive compared to the other children, mostly just sprains and grazes. Shifting my tearing backpack straps and I began, barefooted, back through the bustling town following the directions on the paper. Wondering aimlessly, I came to a small alley that overlooked a bustling stall market.

 _"_ _Doesn't look so scary now that I've been here before."_

Looking longingly at all the wonderful food and other items on the market tables I turned my back and began down the alley, entering the poorer part of town and retracing my old steps back towards the rotting orphanage. Looking up and then back down at the paper I shoved it hastily in my pocket, noticing the hospital address on the top and knowing it may be useful in future. Stepping onto my tiptoes I pulled at the handle and opened the door, moving in and silently closing it behind me I let out a puff of air.

 _"_ _Mission accomplished, enter without being heard or seen!"_

Silently cheering myself on I turned and blanched. Tapping against the floorboards, eyes filled with annoyance and arms crossed over her chest was the Matron. My eyes widened as she grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs, continuing to drag me upwards till we reached the door to my room. Yanking it open she shoved me in and closed the door, calling through the wood.

"Don't even think you will be getting dinner tonight, you must have eaten well at the hospital and even sponged off of someone else. Your food for the next few days can go to the others, you are to stay in your room and not come out; you are grounded until I say otherwise!" Her footsteps faded away and my eyes widened even further, I couldn't believe it. I was the one injured by the older kids and now I was being punished! My heart dropped to my stomach and I stood straighter, letting my eyes relax and taking a deep breath I walked silently towards the windowsill; letting my energy muffle my steps like that one book I'd found showed me. Clambering up onto the sill I stared out the grubby window, rubbing it with my hand to give me a clearer view of the rooftops and the backyard area of the orphanage. Below the rest of the children were playing or sitting in the shade of trees, chatting and happily accepting the life they had been given.

 _"_ _Is it so wrong to want more?"_

My experiences with the man and lady had made me wonder if the treatment here wasn't really normal, had I been deceived into thinking that this was the only way others treated you. My backpack sagged onto the sill behind me, and I leaned backwards; arcing over it to lean on the wall. I opened my mouth to sing a silent song, wishing so much I could truly hear it.

 _"_ _I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye  
I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye_

Started with a kick and a punch  
A claw to the face  
And I was in the race  
I was in the race  
Yeah, yeah  
You know it's hard sometimes  
Being humankind  
Keeping up with the pace  
Keeping up with the pace  
Yeah, yeah  
I'm sick of running  
Sick of running  
Sick of running  
The Human Race  
The Human Race

If it's an eye for an eye  
Then we all go blind  
Is it hard to see?  
Is it hard to see?  
Yeah, yeah  
So far behind  
No finish line  
It can happen to you  
It can happen to me  
Yeah

I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye  
I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye

Started with a kick and a punch  
A claw to the face  
And I was in the race  
I was in the race  
Yeah  
The Human Race  
I'm sick of running  
Sick of running  
Sick of running  
The Human Race  
The Human Race

I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye

I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
I don't belong here  
Not in this atmosphere  
Goodbye, Goodbye, Goodbye"

The song was one of the only things that had followed me through into this life, I didn't fully understand all of the lyrics as they were in some other language; I could translate some of it but not all. It felt so good to sing, even when no sound was produced.

"Hah! Look at Akuma trying to sing, you'll never sing because you're an Akuma who wasn't allowed to be heard!" An older child had snuck up into the room, I turned and watched him grab a satchel and disappear out the door; but not before sneering at me. My eyes drooped and I felt anger rise, it was the only thing that got to me and they knew it!

 _"_ _Just because I can't make sound from my mouth doesn't mean I can't be heard!"_

It was one of the things that contributed to my 'weirdness', I was mute. Not just vocally but completely. I couldn't make a single noise not even a sigh or grunt of pain, I was completely mute. It meant I didn't really have a voice, making me an easy target as I couldn't speak up, argue or even defend myself. I knew if I had my own sound I'd be shouting from the rooftops about how unfair this life is, about my dreams and the wishes I had. I'd pray on every star that shot, on every ninja who jumped across the rooftops and the people who fought for us, I wasn't naïve but I wasn't strong either.

 _"_ _I doubt I'll ever be able to change, but maybe just maybe one day I can be a ninja too! Then I can be heard in a way that doesn't require sound…then I can protect those like me, those who don't have the chance to be heard."_

I knew it was farfetched, almost unreachable or even impossible -some would say- but I didn't care. Pulling a book from my backpack I settled in for a day of reading, a long forgotten book of gutsy ninja and tales of bravery for the sake of others.

 _"_ _One day…"_

* * *

 _Song is Human Race by Three Days Grace._

 _Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews!_

 _I'm glad people like this story and I will make sure to respond to everyone individually!_

 _Please keep reading and reviewing it helps immensely!_

 _Thank you,_

 _Wolven x_


	3. Chapter 3

The next four days were full of growling, the insistence from my stomach that it wanted sustenance…food was on my mind a lot for the time I spent in my room and away from the others. Now I awoke to the pokes of a child, someone who was physically my age and trying to rouse me from my uncomfortable slumber.

 _"_ _They could really do with replacing these futons, even new straw would be more comfortable than this old stuff."_

As I contemplated this I was being led down the flights of stairs by the small child; a girl I think. She had dull brown hair and -from what I could remember- a pair of pale blue eyes. Not that it mattered much, I was more shocked that she was touching me let alone leading me towards the dining area. She quickly dropped my hand and retreated to a space between two other children, leaving me standing before an empty spot; table laid with a small bowl of rice and a single piece of fish.

 _"_ _I suppose this is for me?"_

Sitting down no-one protested against me so I assumed I was correct, the others already had their heads low and even the older children were still here; a day off from school maybe? Through the confusion I heard my stomach groan and quickly began devouring the breakfast before me, four days without food made me appreciate even this simple and normal meal; but I still couldn't shake the feeling of strangeness that gripped me.

 _"_ _Why is everyone so well behaved?"_

Glancing around I saw a shadow fall over me, towering and falling onto the low table; across my empty bowl. Gulping down the last of my rice I turned my head, looking up and coming eye to eye with the Matron.

"We need to talk, front room…NOW!" Her words lingered as I rushed to my feet, gripping hard onto the straps of my bag and being pushed forward by a hand between my shoulder blades. As soon as we passed through the screen doors and they closed she forced me to sit on the floor in front of a chair, took a brush in hand and hastily began to pull through my greasy and knotty hair. I could hear her mutter curses and distaste at my hair, me and anything in general she could find to comment on. As soon as she was done my scalp burned with pulled hair, strands lay on the floor around me and I raised my hands in shock to find that she had cut it short…shoulder length short!

 _"_ _MY HAIR!"_

Internally I screamed and tears streaked silently down my face, dripping onto the material of my hand-me-down shorts. Before I could gather my thoughts from grief I was hastily pulled to my feet, bag pulled off my back and stripped naked. I could hear her tut and sigh before pulling material over my head and forcing me to sit on the chair to place some pink sandals on my feet. I was repulsed by the bright color but complied, still mourning my hair more than the color she was forcing on me; still wondering why all this was happening. Quickly I as spun around, allowed to have my rucksack back and heard a simple passing comment.

"I suppose this is the best you'll ever look, now go sit somewhere out of the way and if anyone asks you like the way you look and are well cared for here!" She shooed me away and out of the back sliding doors, into the backyard where I spotted a couple of the older children swinging on some old ropes. Moving across the yard I couldn't help but raise my hands to my hair and lower my head to look at the ground, tears still marking their path across my cheeks.

 _"_ _Of all the things she's ever done…my hair…my precious hair…"_

Settling beneath a large tree on the far side of the backyards' small pond I pulled a book from my bag and pulled my knees to my face, resting the book on them and hiding my face away until my tears could settle into sobs then into hiccups; an anger building inside me. I studied the dress that she had put me in, a simple old smock that reached my knees; hitching up slightly at my seating position. It was a pale pink -not as bad a color as the hot pink sandals.

 _"_ _I don't mind the Cherry Blossom shade but really? A dress?"_

It appeared to be well worn, but in better condition than any other clothes I had been given to wear. It was thin enough to keep me cool but thick enough that I wouldn't catch a chill should the weather change; as unlikely as that would be. I could see that it was thick strapped and obviously didn't require a zip or buttons; plain and simple and cheap.

 _"_ _Just like everything else here."_

Still wondering as to what was going on I missed the rush of children coming out of the building, bubbling with excitement and wonder. However, I did catch snippets of the conversations that a nearby group were having amongst themselves.

"Did you hear? The Matron said it was an important person!"

"I reckon it'll be the Hokage!"

"Nah! The Hokage has better things to do then come and visit us, anyway the Matron hates Ninja's so why would she let him in here?"

"Sssh don't say that word, you know we'll get told off!"

"Yeah and it's not like she can refuse; he is THE Hokage after all!"

The snippets allowed me to deduce that, yes, we were having an important visitor or visitors; however, who I don't think I'd know till I set eyes on them. Deciding to return to pretending to read the book, when I was really mourning the loss of my hair, I kept my senses wide and waiting for the approach of whoever our visitor, or visitors, were. It didn't take long.

 _"_ _I don't know two of them, they are strong energies…very strong! But the third is that bright haired man; the one who I think that lady called Mina-something?"_

It struck me as odd that three ninjas, because anyone with that strength energy had to be, were visiting an orphanage; let alone one in the poorest side of town. I wasn't foolish enough to believe it had anything to do with me, I was probably just too young to participate in the last review of this place; that's what I assumed it was.

 _"_ _Not worth arguing, they shouldn't approach me; but if they do I'll comply with the Matron…I'll get her back someday for all the things she's done…especially my hair!"_

Lost in my thoughts I failed to pay attention as the energies moved and only came to when I heard the gasps of shock and whispers all around the outer area.

"It really is the Hokage!"

"Really! Oh and isn't that one of the Sannin?"

"Yeah I think he's the Toad sage?"

"Toad sage? Pffft, who would think he's a Sannin!"

"It's true I swear! But I don't recognize the third one, I know I've hear about him but I can't think where!"

"Yeah, he seems strangely familiar but I don't think I've heard anything at school? Maybe they don't want to tell us because Ninja are strange?"

"I think they're cool!"

"You'd think a dead goldfish was cool!"

"No I wouldn't!"

As the mutterings nearest me descended into chaos I gave a silent sigh and relaxed my legs, leaving my book resting open on my thighs. I pulled at the edges of the dress, trying to make it cover me more.

 _"_ _Being mentally older has its' downfalls…"_

I disliked the idea of not being covered up at-least somewhat more modestly, though in this body it probably didn't matter as much since I was only four years old; but give a girl some credit. I didn't even glance towards the orphanage for fear of being noticed, instead I settled; ready to read. Glancing down at the book I began to re-read something that I'd been practicing for a while now; the leaf exercise. It was supposed to help you control your energy better, Chakra I think it was called; but I had already succeeded in keeping it on my head in concentration so now I had begun trying to read and keep it there. So far I could manage a maximum of two minutes without it falling off, however it would then fall off or if I tried to make it stick longer it would burst into flames and turn to ash; not the greatest thing when you were trying to hide what you were doing. Thankfully the children and Matron weren't the brightest bunch and never noticed the little accidents, or the mysterious scorch marks on some of the walls where I had panicked and thrown it when it first happened.

I continued to read as the leaf held to my head, reading through the various uses and reasons that control of the energy inside me would be essential later on. Sometime whilst reading I dozed off, enjoying the combination of food, warmth and peace.

* * *

As I slept I remained unaware of how much time passed, but I didn't dream. It was a strange sleep where I floated in nothingness, silent yet peaceful and devoid of anything. I felt safe in it, safe in the darkness and away from the world.

 _"_ _I wonder if I could just stay here, forever maybe?"_

A childish notion, but one I'm sure many would understand if they lived how I had for the four short years of this life. It was as this thought crossed my mind that I felt the first sensations of wakefulness, beginning with a cool breeze that swept the heat of the summer day from my skin. This was followed by the reintroduction of sound, the buzz of excited children and the patter of feet on hard ground and grass; the rustle of the leaves sounded like the trees were whispering to each other. Lastly the light began to filter through my eyelids, causing me to crack open my eyes; wincing slightly and having to blink blearily. As I managed to keep my eyes open I raised my hand and shielded my view, fully aware that I'd probably have a cricked neck come later on from the way I had been sleeping against the tree. That's when I noticed it.

 _"_ _The leaf!"_

There, between where I knew my fingers were on my temple, I could feel it. The leaf that I had been practicing with before I fell asleep. I looked around me and tried to work out how long had passed, but all I knew was that the sun had risen to nearly its full height; that didn't help much considering I didn't pay attention when I came outside. Sighing silently, I felt a dull ache in my stomach and knew it was probably lunch, I was about to move to follow the other children inside when I caught her glare. The Matron was telling me to stay put, out of the way. Puffing my cheeks childishly I stretched my body and pulled my knees to touch my eyes, not wanting to yet disturb my leaf.

 _"_ _Sulking is so childish…but I'm hungry, this is so unfair!"_

Normally I wouldn't let my childish side through, but something had stirred in me since meeting the two Ninja; something that told me to let myself be whatever I wanted -when I wanted. And sometimes I just wanted to be a normal innocent child, someone who thought the glitter and confetti I'd seen only once was fairy dust; and that fairies were real. Someone who didn't know that the world wasn't all sunshine and smiles, toys and fun and school days spent in boring classrooms. Sometimes I just had to let that side through, or I swear I would go insane.

As I stayed curled, pouting about food and other nonsense, someone approached me. It was one of the stronger energies, but not the one that I recognized. Out of the three I'd say it was probably the oldest of them all, tainted slightly but unwavering and ancient in its feel. This caused me to raise my head. There, in plain view, was the Hokage.

 _"_ _The Sandaime I think?"_

My knowledge was spotty at best, I knew what I had been able to glean from the older kids; not a lot considering that kind of talk was forbidden here. That's when he sat down next to me, leaning against the great trunk as the effort to do so took a momentary toll on his ageing body.

"You look shocked young one?" That's when I realized he was addressing me, talking to me…acknowledging me. "I'm surprised you did not rush for your food like the others, are you not hungry?" Hearing his kind tone, I smiled and shook my head, but was betrayed by the low growl of my stomach. My cheeks burned up and I bowed my head in shame; only to be greeted by a hearty chuckle and a hand to the head. As he ruffled my hair I looked up and saw the genuine smile gracing his old features, a strange emotion flared within me; much like the one that had risen when the man had flown me over the rooftops. "I apologize, I shouldn't laugh. How about I share my lunch with you?" Out of his robes he produced a scroll and in a puff of smoke laid out two bento boxes, both were neatly tied into bundles with beautiful silken material. Staring at the fine material he gently handed me one, this one was wrapped in a red silk-like cloth patterned with little golden roses and silver vines.

 _"_ _So beautiful!"_

I couldn't believe how amazing the material felt, and was even more shocked at the content of said box. Inside it was partitioned. The largest partition had plain rice with some olives cut to make a panda face, to the side of this was a partition containing cherry tomatoes and the last partition held two of some kind of cake-like dessert. I'd never seen food look so beautiful, let alone smell so nice too! Picking up the chopsticks that had been wrapped with the box I checked to make sure I wasn't being rude, but the Hokage had already begun to eat his own luxurious meal and I felt no guilt in beginning on mine. Grinning I tried to savor the taste of the food; it felt like heaven had entered this realm just to rest in my mouth. Unashamedly I ate greedily, swallowing large mouthfuls of rice and eating the juicy tomatoes quickly. I stared at the desert for a long time, contemplating whether I should eat it or not.

 _"_ _I don't think my body will be very happy by eating something that sweet? I've never even tried anything sweet."_

As I contemplated I reached into the box and pulled out the small cake piece, raising it to my mouth and wondering what it would taste like. It looked simple enough, plain and coated with something powdery that flaked onto my fingers and downwards onto the edge of my dress. I took a tentative bite…before placing the whole thing in my mouth.

 _"_ _Okay! I DEFINITELY like sweet things!"_

My mouth retained the flavor even after I had swallowed and I quickly wiped my fingers against the dresses sides, raising the back of my hand to wipe away any excess from my face. I could be a messy eater at times, much to the disdain of the Matron.

"Enjoy it?" The question caught me off guard and I felt silly that I had forgotten my important guest sat beside me. Nodding affirmation, I wrapped the box and chopsticks neatly back up in the fabric before handing it to the man.

 _"_ _I wish I could thank him…how does it go again?"_

There had been this book I'd found hidden in the depths of the bookcase, it contained very basic Konoha sign; nothing that could be used by an enemy but enough to get the ideas across. As he looked at me I raised my hands, cautiously using them to form obvious and probably incorrect symbols. His eyes widened slightly and I worried that I had said the wrong thing.

 _"_ _Dammit! I probably just made a fool of myself!"_

Silently sighing I dropped my hands to my side and looked at the shocked man, trying to gauge what had gone wrong and hoping it was nothing too drastic. Imagine my shock when he spoke the next sentence.

"You are most welcome, sorry for the pause I was shocked that you could sign. It seems that your Matron appears averse to all things Shinobi related and, as such, I wasn't sure if you would be able to communicate that way. Please accept my apology for my misguidance." I looked at him and nodded, it made sense. The man as a whole made sense, even if it felt foreign for me to be interacting with a man of not only high standing but of such friendly disposition. "I see you understand me well, then I will not treat you like a child." My eyes widened to almost an impossible width and the long forgotten leaf fluttered from my forehead, how had he-?

 _"_ _Of course, that sentence was too complex for a normal four-year-old; let alone an orphan! I'm so stupid!"_

It wasn't like I hid my intelligence, or even tried to for that matter. But I didn't particularly fancy incurring the Matrons' wrath for drawing attention to myself when strictly told not to. I was so lost in thought that I didn't spot the aforementioned woman approach us until she had grabbed my arm and dragged me to stand beside her. The book that had been on my lap dropped to the floor and the Matron pointedly ignored it, instead doing her best to hold onto my arm as if she were wanting to break it. Pulling me further away from the Hokage she bowed and forced me into one as-well; uncomfortably bending my arm in her grip. Biting back tears I tried to tune into her words and the situation at hand, I really didn't need to miss anything that involved her…let alone the punishments I might face once she had me away from them.

"-now we must go and sort out the mess you made earlier, REMEMBER?!" The Matron pointedly spoke to me slowly and turned her back to the Hokage, stomping away and dragging me by my arm; the skin already bruising from the force. I was biting my lip so hard that I could feel the trickle of blood drip across my chin, biting back tears that threatened to spill over from embarrassment and pain. As she pulled me along I noticed us pass by the other children inside the dining area, all still enjoying their food; only pausing to stare and sneer at me. At the head of the table area, talking amongst themselves was the remaining two visitors. I watched their heads turn in my direction and let my bangs fall to cover my eyes, ashamed at myself for being so weak and unable to fight back.

 _"_ _I can't speak so it's impossible for me to speak up."_

I let the tears roll freely and kept my head low, allowing the older woman to pull me by my sore arm. We passed over the wood of the entrance area and began to ascend the stairs, I already knew I wouldn't be enjoying the company of the kind man any further; I'd be lucky to ever eat again after this. Anger was swelling inside me, frustration at the muteness within me; annoyance with myself. As we reached the top of the first flight she turned a key in the door straight ahead of us, quickly shoving me through it and passing into the room herself; before closing it loudly behind her. I stumbled and balanced myself on a small desk that occupied the center of the room, I'd never been taken here before. I'd only ever seen one person enter here, I never saw them leave.

"This is the LAST time you will EVER disobey me!" Her hand came down hard on my cheek and threw me to the rotting floor. "YOU WRETCHED LITTLE ANIMAL! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN ASSOCIATE WITH OTHERS?!" Her foot connected with my ribs and I felt them crack, pain lanced through me and I gasped air; coughing and noticing the tangy taste of blood inside my mouth. "YOU ARE NOTHING!" Another blow to my ribs and this time I felt another crack, panic rose inside me.

 _"_ _She's going to kill me! This body is only four!"_

I tried to crawl away, shielding my head with my arms and cowering against the desk.

"WEAK, PATHETIC LITTLE THING! WEAK THINGS DIE!" Her blows rained down on my small body, more cracks and I felt something give in my left side then a stamp to my left ankle caused something to crack painfully. Sobbing silently the tears wouldn't stop, and now blood dripped from between my lips. This had gone too far and I could hear the banging at the door, she had locked it tight no doubt. Daring to raise my head I heard something click.

 _"_ _The lock!"_

Pushing as much of my strength into my broken body I willed my body to move, the lock kept clicking as someone tried to pick it. My hand reached for the door before it was stamped on and a resounding crunch sounded. I tried to scream.

"You deserve this; it is more mercy than you will ever get!" The Matron's voice was muffled by my pain, my vision was swimming and I could feel nausea rising. Was this really it? Was I really going to die to some mean old woman who had a nasty temper?

 _"_ _I don't want to die…"_

As the darkness encroached I felt my chakra well up, the energy spreading and solidifying around me. A scream from the Matron this time, her foot reached for me but was batted away with little interest.

 _"_ _What is this?"_

My energy was more vibrant than normal and -despite the black spreading in my vision and the pain encompassing my small form- I could see the metal-like chains extending in a cocoon around me. The door burst open mere moments later, then the world was blurring and blinding; I felt my energy dissipate and could hear the faint cries of protest and fear from the Matron.

 _"_ _Did I cause that?"_

That was my last thought as the dark finally claimed me, maybe I had really stood up for myself and my hair this time…just maybe I was stronger than I thought.

* * *

 _Hey there, thank you for all the wonderful support!_

 _I'm keeping this up and going to keep actively posting this story, any support is appreciated and if you have any questions give me a shout!_

 _Thanks,_

 _Wolven x_


	4. Chapter 4

"We can't use any more healing jutsu or it will stunt her growth!" That was the first thing I heard as I returned to consciousness, a voice I didn't recognize but certainly sounded concerned and authoritative.

"Can't you heal her fully; the wounds only appear superficial?" The next voice I recognized, along with the sunny, but concerned, energy beneath it.

"Minato, I'm sure she wouldn't want this; just let the nurses do what they can and the rest will heal in time," the voice was calm, yet assertive and familiar from before. I could sense the bright energy which accompanied it and smiled gently; feeling myself return to full wakefulness. My eyes blinked blearily, ridding themselves of sleep and adjusting to the bright lights around me.

"Actually, I think she is waking so you can ask her what she wants if needed; however the wounds aren't only superficial. There was a lot of internal damage that we had to heal, so I don't think it would be safe to continue administering treatment to a child this young." This time the first voice returned and I moved my head, looking towards a young looking lady in a strange blue and white uniform. Her energy felt strange, on the surface there was concern and well-meaning but if you pushed through that outer crust there was a boredom beneath it. She wasn't genuinely concerned, only feigning it and that bothered me.

 _"_ _I don't want this lady near me anymore, she can take her…what was it? Medical Jut stuff and go away!"_

Scowling at the lady she sighed and turned, dropped a chart at the end of the bed before walking towards the door.

"Looks like she's made her decision, I'll send a nurse by in a bit to check on her." As she left I relaxed and sank into the bed, releasing tension that I hadn't realized being built up.

"Hello there little one," looking back to the other side of the bed I noticed the old man sat in a chair, his arms wresting down on his legs and his face smiling gently. As I looked over to his side I spotted the bright haired man and another next to him. The man next to him looked older, his white hair pointed and messy; but a gentle look in his eyes as they met mine told me he wouldn't hurt me. "It's okay, these are two of my trusted people. Jiraiya is one of my students and Minato is his student, these two helped bring you here for treatment. I trust them completely." The words from the man struck a cord and I settled once more, acknowledging that -if the Hokage could trust them- then so could I. Nodding gently I watched all three of them relax slightly, barely noticeable but still there. That's when I became fixated on the white-haired man, his energy was tiny but it didn't feel right.

 _"_ _Almost hidden on purpose?"_

Before thinking I reached out and towards the man, wincing as a spike of pain lanced down through my chest and along my shoulder. Pulling back, I cradled myself, remembering just what had happened. Eyes widening, I recalled the beating, the door, the chains and the terrified screams of the Matron.

 _"_ _What did I do?"_

I couldn't remember much, it was all so blurry…so quick and unintelligible. Those chains definitely felt like me, they looked like they came from me; but what were they? So wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the Hokages' hand reach out to touch mine, flinching slightly when his large hand encompassed my small one.

"Would you be happy to answer a few questions we have?" Looking up I met his eyes and noticed the seriousness that had settled in them, he wanted to know more and I would help however I could.

 _"_ _Maybe they can even tell me what they were? And why the mans' energy is so strange…"_

Deciding I resolutely nodded my head and I heard the bright man-

 _"_ _-Minato?"_

Sigh in relief, the man next to him pulled up a couple more chairs and sat beside each other next to the Hokage. Eyes fixed onto my small form. Watching with interest I was handed a strange white square, its surface was smooth and glossy and it had a strange pen clipped to its side.

"That's a whiteboard, we know you can't speak and I don't believe signing would be enough for what we wish to ask, therefore we assumed you can write in some way and would be quicker providing this. You simply write on the board with the pen and then wipe it away when you need to write something else." Glancing at the board I pulled the pen out of its holder, pulling the lid and clicking it back on the end of the pen. Looking at the black nib I tentatively put it to the board, using large long strokes I began to form symbols. When I was done I pulled back from the board and lifted it up to show them, they all chuckled lightly before returning to being serious. "Well then let's begin, we will ask questions between us. Some may be related to the incident, others to general information from before and about yourself as a whole. This will give us a greater insight and also a chance to gauge what our reaction and actions will be to any and all incidents as a whole." I nodded, carefully wiping the board with the sleeve of the white hospital yukata. Taking care not to write on myself with the open pen. "Right, well. What is your full name?" This was an easy one, scribbling on the board I wrote the symbols that made up my two names. "Akane, Hotaru?" Nodding in affirmation I wiped the board again, glancing upwards to gauge what their reaction was. I got nothing out of it, their faces remaining impassive and unreadable.

 _"_ _I suppose that's Ninja for you."_

"Right, Akane-chan, how old are you?" The question was from the Hokage once again and I quickly scribbled down the number four, showing it to them and wiping it away. "Can you tell us in simple words what life was like as a whole at the Lost Lamb Orphanage?" That one didn't take long to decide on, three words appeared on the board and I hesitated.

 _"_ _Is it okay to say these things? I won't get punished by the Matron when I get back for this…right?"_

Concern filled me but I hesitantly turned the board to my audience, watching as their eyes narrowed and I saw a small fleeting hint at anger, but it was gone before I could confirm its presence.

"Lonely, Pain, Hunger and…" The bright haired man, Minato, was reading the words and I noticed him pause at the last one; contemplating its meaning. "Death? What do you mean by that?" His words caught me off guard so I quickly wiped it away and wrote my answer. "You…you wanted to die?" I could visibly see the shock on all their faces, it wasn't normal for a four-year-old to want to die; I knew that much. "Okay then, my question regards the most recent incident that leads us to be stood here currently. As simply as possible please state what happened before, during and after the incident leading to your current injuries." I contemplated that question wondering how much I could simplify it.

'No food for four days, hungry. Breakfast then haircut, stripped, changed.'

As I wrote my other hand absentmindedly rose to my now short hair, scowling at the actions of that self-righteous woman.

'Told stay out of sight. Go outside, hear you; fall asleep. Wake, amazing food and talk. Not lonely, arm hurt…Matron."

I paused in my writing to show them the full board, it was all broken and not in quite full sentences but I hoped they could fill in the gaps. I could only teach myself so much from the books I had access to, unfortunately Hiragana was my limit of vocabulary and only bits and piece of It at that. At the nod I wiped the board and began to use the pen on its surface once more.

'Taken office, thrown, hit. Pain, door…energy…chains?"

I was unsure with the last bit and added it as a question, lifting the board for them to read. I saw them glance at each other and I laid down the board, preparing to wipe it before the white-haired man stopped me. Looking up his eyes bored into my own, searching for something. Flinching back into the pillows I felt fear well up in me.

"Jiraiya." That single command from the Hokage stopped him. He let go of my arm and stepped back, not yet sitting in his chair.

"You wrote Energy? What do you mean by Energy?" The words were stern, cold and calculating; almost like he was trying to solve a puzzle. Wiping at the board I quickly went to write before pausing.

 _"_ _I don't know how to write it, it wasn't something I focused on writing due to it being forbidden."_

Seeing my hesitation, he sighed and spoke again.

"The only Energy I can think of would be Chakra, is it Chakra you are on about?" As he spoke I grinned and nodded my head, pointing towards myself then the Hokage and then Minato but not at him. "Hmm, so you all have it. But why did you not point to me?" Glancing at him I didn't write it on the board but brought up my bandaged hands to form a tight circle before crushing it down into a single fist.

"So you can tell when someone is suppressing their Chakra? That is an intriguing ability for someone your age." This time it was Minato that spoke, his eyes sparkled slightly with interest and he had the same puzzle solving look that Jiraiya had still currently adjourning his face. The Hokage looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I suppose that will do for now, there will be more time in the future to fill out the details but I have all that I need." He rose from his chair and I looked up at him, quickly putting the lid on the pen and clipping it to the board I held it out to him. "No, that's fine. You keep it, I reckon it can get quite tedious trying to explain things all the time." I blanched slightly before smiling sheepishly and bowing my head slightly in thanks, his hand came to rest on it and ruffled my hair. "Take care, I'll see you again soon." With that he exited and Jiraiya followed him out, leaving only Minato and I in the room. Looking up at him I smiled gently, he gazed back at me and seemed lost in though.

'What wrong?"

I hated having to write childishly but it was better than nothing. Holding up the board I watched him blink back into reality and read it, shaking his head he sighed and moved; settling into the seat that the Hokage had previously occupied.

"There is something I'd like to ask you. All the arrangements have been made, but I feel the decision is yours to make…not ours." His words were cryptic and I felt my heart sink, was it something bad? Had I done something wrong? I was proven utterly wrong and shocked by his next words, "Me and Kushina have talked it over, the Hokage and Jiraiya are in support and paperwork has been filled; all we need is your consent."

 _"_ _Paperwork? What did I do so wrong that it would involve paperwork?!"_

I let myself frown, expecting the worse when I saw Minato begin to open his mouth again.

"We would like to know if you would like to come and live with Me and Kushina, we had your bloods tested and it appears that you may be loosely related to her. As such we can and have applied to be your guardians on relation grounds. It's not adoption, just legal guardianship; however, it means you won't have to ever go back to that awful place." Tears welled up and spilled over from my eyes, streaking down my face as I began to silently sob. "Wait, what did I do wrong? Please don't cry!" It was funny seeing him so flustered, he had seemed so calm and serious before. "You don't have to, that's why I wanted to ask you first before anything was made final. I'm sorry to have upset you," he looked genuinely disheartened.

 _"_ _He thinks I'm unhappy."_

I pulled at the pen and unclipped it, removing the top and messily scribbling through tears. Replacing the cap on the pen and replacing it in the clip I lifted and turned it to face Minato. He sprang forward, knocking the board from my hand and gripping my hands in his, grinning from ear to ear.

"Kushina will be so happy!" That was all he said, and as the board fell to the floor it clattered and landed face up.

"Happy," was all it read.

* * *

 _So hope you enjoyed that and if people want a key as to speech and whatnot let me know._

 _I'll add it at the end of each chapter so as not to spoil anything._

 _Anywho,ENJOY!_

 _Wolven x_


	5. Chapter 5

Turns out I was more than just loosely related to Uzumaki-San. We were Cousins, second or third Cousins to be precise. This meant that our blood and DNA was very similar, almost to the point where you could mistake me for being a direct relation. It took my breath away how I had family, real actual family that wasn't just someone who had adopted me.

 _"_ _Family huh?"_

The word felt foreign to me and I wasn't sure how to let them in, I'm sure with time I would be able to adjust to life with others. The hospital room looked bland and lifeless, the nurse was ticking something off on the board as I played with the hem of my new t-shirt. It was white with a strange red symbol on the front and shoulders, but It was thin and cool in the hot weather. Glancing down at the maroon shorts which fell to my knees I smiled gently, it felt good to be dressed in something comfortable and clean. The nurse in the room was the head nurse, the stern one from before; but a nicer nurse had helped give me my first proper shower. All I can say is that it was bliss. My hair before had been a murky red, clumped in knots, greasy and dirty. Now my hair was as bright and glossy as Uzumaki-Sans' and I couldn't be prouder. Hopping from the bed onto bare feet I moved to the mirror, stepping up onto the small stool to look at myself, emerald eyes sparkling with new-found life. I heard the door to the hospital room open and span around, immediately recognizing the sunny energy. Racing back towards it I jumped at the person, arms wrapping tightly around their legs and burying my head into them.

"Looks like you're ready to go then," the voice chuckled out, hearty but soft. Looking up I grinned at him, at my Otōsan, already content in calling him that! "Well then, why don't we get going? Kushina won't be able to join us till later; she's got a mission today," that made sense, I had wondered where her chaotic energy was. Nodding gently, I was surprised when he picked me up into his arms and held me to his side. "Though I think we will have to make a few shopping stops on the way home, particularly if you want to be walking around." I noticed his glance towards my bare feet, blushing lightly I nodded affirmation as we exited the hospital; the sun temporarily blinding me and causing me to wince slightly. A hand shaded my eyes and I was met with Otōsan's smile. His hand continued to shield my eyes as we moved through the area, rough streets and wood houses made way to market stalls and shops open for business. His hand dropped lightly and my eyes adjusted much more quickly now, responding well to the warm day. As we made our way through the stalls I noticed more than a few glances in my direction, more than a few stares and also heard the mutterings; pretending that I couldn't hear them. A sharp turn distracted me and we entered the shade of a small shop, my senses assaulted by a strange smell.

 _"_ _Leather?"_

My old mind conjured the word and I glanced around, noticing shoes that varied greatly in color, size and style.

"Right now, let's see if we can get you some sandals that will be practical." That made sense, I bounced slightly in his arms; eager to get down and look at all the available options. Sighing Minato placed me gently to the clean shop floor, allowing me some semblance of freedom. Immediately I shot off towards the back area of the shop, drawn to some particularly old-style ninja sandals. They had a thick band around the ankle and over the bridge of the foot, connected by bands that went from the ankle to the arch area. Otherwise they were completely open, they looked practical compared to the more closed over sandals, it would probably be easier to flex my feet more in these ones. I hadn't noticed I'd been staring till Minato reached over to pick up the red pair I'd be looking at; checking the size he had me sit on a small stool in front of a mirror before undoing the ankle band and slipping them on my feet. He adjusted the bands and made sure that they were tight enough before helping me to stand and coaxing me to walk around a bit. Glancing down at my feet I took a few tentative steps, unsure what I was doing. Quickly I felt the comfort of the shoes, they gripped well but also allowed me a lot of maneuverability!

 _"_ _Plus they are totally my color!"_

Squealing internally, I saw that Otōsan was already paying for them, being given a receipt already! Running to his side I cocked my head questioningly, how had he known these were the right ones? He smiled at me and tapped his nose with one of his fingers, raising an eyebrow I gave him a confused look only to receive a sigh and the shake of his head. Taking my hand, he leads me out of the store, allowing me to walk this time now that I had my bright new shoes. It felt like we walked for a while, but I didn't mind; I couldn't stop looking around and a nice old lady had given me an apple! Looking at the fruit I queried how I was meant to eat it, I knew what it was but had never been given one before. Chuckling Minato takes his own apple and raises to his mouth with his free hand, biting into it from the side and chewing on it before watching and waiting for me to do the same.

 _"_ _Like this?"_

Bringing it to my mouth I made sure I was away from the stalk area and the bottom bit too, I opened my mouth wide and bit into it hard; taking away a large chunk. Flavor burst in my mouth and I chewed on the sweet fruit, grinning and hurrying to eat more. I heard laughter and blushed brightly as Otōsan's hand ruffled my hair.

 _"_ _Oh yeah…"_

Raising my free hand tentatively to my short hair I looked solemnly at the floor, eyes distant with sorrow; before I was tugged up into the air and onto a pair of strong shoulders. Squealing silently, I nearly dropped my apple, remembering to hold onto it at the last minute; my other hand resting on soft but spiky yellow hair.

 _"_ _More like golden!"_

I watched as the sunlight glinted off of his hair, mesmerizing me and causing me to startle when he started to walk again; one hand holding me and the other raising his apple so he could eat it. Following his lead, I rested a hand on his head, leaning forward and used my other to raise the apple and keep taking bites out of it. Suddenly something hard was in my mouth and I spat it out to the side of us, pulling a yukky face in shock. Glaring down at the strange black things in the apple I was unhappy, until I was forced to drop the small thing left and grab tightly onto Minato's head with both hands; his shoulders shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

 _"_ _It's not funny!"_

With child-sized hands I batted at his head softly, indignant at being laughed at. Puffing out my cheeks I reached forward and pinched his cheeks on either side, pulling at them as I'd seen some of the older kids do to a younger one once.

"Ow ow ow, okay okay I give!" As he spoke I let go of his cheeks and he lifted me from his shoulders to place me on the floor, standing I glared up at the man as he rubbed his pink cheeks. "No need for that, next time remember that fruit have cores which have seeds." He stifled one last laugh before taking out a strange metal object that I soon realized was a key, looking up I noticed we stood in front of a two story house; it was quaint and pretty. He opened the door and stepped to the side, waving me in but not rushing me. Carefully I put one foot in front of the other and passed through the doorway, jumping slightly when it closed behind us; moving forward I forgot to remove my shoes but wasn't reprimanded. I began to take in my surrounding, new smells and a foreign environment overwhelming me. Staggering backwards onto the entryway I was steadied by gently hands before being helped to remove my shoes, the same hands lead me into the building properly before removing themselves from my form. "I'm going to make us something to drink, feel free to explore," his voice faded away as he passed beneath the arch into, what I presumed, was a kitchen area. Looking around I took a few steps and grew more confident, moving around a tall table with chairs around it and into an open-plan living area. Over to the right was a large sofa that curled around at one side, forming an L shape. Opposite it was a TV set and above that hung a large symbol.

 _"_ _Family."_

Internally I made note that obviously family was important to my new parents, that would help me build trust quicker…I suppose. Looking around I spotted a side table with a paper rack beneath it, many newspapers were tucked inside it and on top was a small lamp attached to a socket extension. Behind this area was a small area that had bookshelves and a small desk, the books were neatly organized but the table was littered with paper, ink pots and a couple of open books. Moving towards it I spotted a few words in one of the books, moving to read it further.

 _"_ _Fūinjutsu?"_

The word was semi-familiar, I had heard it a few times here and there and it rang a bell to something from my previous lives but I couldn't pinpoint it.

 _"_ _Fūinjutsu is the art of sealing. It can be used to seal objects, living being, chakra and a wide variety more things; it is most commonly known because of the Shinobi of Uzushiogakure and their prowess in its application and usage."_

As I internally read the general overview I picked up on the name.

 _"_ _Uzushiogakure? Sounds similar to Uzumaki?"_

Trying to piece it together I was about to read on when I jumped and banged my arm on the table, a hand resting on my shoulder quickly vanished and my newly appointed Otōsan crouched before me and inspected my arm. A nasty red mark had appeared near my elbow and ached, no doubt it might bruise.

"I didn't mean to startle you. Hopefully that should heal quickly if you are anything like Kushina. Now how about we go and have our drink and I can show you your bedroom afterwards?" Nodding I allowed him to show me back to the table with the chairs, briefly glancing back towards the book on the desk; almost longingly. "Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to go through everything. I think Kushina wanted to tell you more about the Uzumaki's and Uzushio herself, I don't want to deny her that." He helped me onto the chair and placed a liquid that was slightly tinted in front of me. Pulling at the cup I managed to tilt it to take a sip, delighted by the taste that resembled apple; greedily I drank more. "Glad to see you like apple juice, at least that is one thing healthy." Looking up I spotted his steaming mug, contemplating what could be inside it. Seeing my inquisitive expression, he moved it forward and allowed me to take a sip; I bucked backwards quickly. Blowing air over my tongue I winced.

 _"_ _A burned tongue…great…"_

Minato cringed and I silently sighed, it had tasted good; but I could tell he was going to have to adjust to having a child around.

"Ack! Sorry, I should have known not to give a child a hot drink," muttering he wiped at his brow and appeared genuinely mortified with himself. I smiled at him and shook my head, returning to drinking my juice and allowing the cool liquid to soothe the burn. He sighed heavily and began to sip at the hot drink, making me wonder if his throat was insulated somehow. We stayed at the table for a while, neither of us quite sure what to do; feeling almost awkward and unsure of ourselves. "So then…how about that bedroom?" I could tell he was searching for affirmation. Jumping from the chair I followed him up the stairs, carefully holding onto the railing and trailing after him as he ascended. The stairs were slightly steeper than the ones at the Orphanage but not too bad, I didn't doubt I'd get used to them quickly. Before I knew it we were at the top of the stairs and turned to the left, looking down a long wood floored hallway that had many doors along it, Minato stopped in front of the first one on the right and beckoned me to follow him inside.

Entering the room, I noticed the pale violet walls and smiled softly, it was a gentle and comforting color that I didn't doubt I'd get used to. Opposite the door was a single bed, at its end was a bookcase that opened up to the other side; away from the bed. Opposite the bookcase was a small wooden desk, three draws on its right and a chair tucked neatly beneath it to the left. On the wall to the right of me, and the door, was a large collection of different hand-painted symbols; beneath which was a chest of draws in the furthest corner, a washing basket beside it and a wooden box that had a cushion seat on top. Glancing around the room once more I cautiously approached the bedside table, reaching out to brush my hand against the violet lightshade on the lamp, hand moved carefully down and over the wood surface; but not continuing onto the three draws that were beneath. Turning I let my hand fall over the violet duvet, hand sliding along its silken surface and tracing to its end; resting on the wooden spindle at its bottom right edge. Next I glanced over the books on the bookshelf and stepped up to the desk, eyes scanning its surface and noticing the neatly placed brushes, pens, pencils, paper and other materials adjourning its top. A small light was plugged into a socket and pointed towards the sitting area of the desk, no doubt to light up the area to allow for working. Turning I continued to the dresser, looking at the flowers on top of it, inside of a violet vase stood the beautiful stems of Iris, Lavender and Violet Pansies.

 _"_ _Iris for good news, Lavender for Faithful and Pansies for Caring. I read that somewhere, I can't believe they went to the trouble of arranging this message for me! They smell gorgeous too!"_

The scent of the flowers filled the room now that I acknowledged it and I was shocked that I hadn't smelt it before, having been to wrapped up in looking at the room…my room. A hand rested gently on my shoulder and I hear him speak softly.

"Like them? Me and Kushina thought it might be nice, do you know what they mean?" He smiled as he spoke, I could hear it in his voice; I nodded quickly as tears sprang to my eyes. Overwhelmed by everything, the thoughtful gesture topping everything off. "I think you should take a nap, don't worry I'll have Kushina come and wake you when she returns," he spoke softly, taking my hand and guiding me to the comfy bed. Pulling back the covers he helped me to settle and tucked me in; hesitating as he leaned forward towards me. Scrunching my eyes tight I wondered what he was doing, until I felt a soft touch to my forehead and heard his steps retreating. I didn't open my eyes until he had left, the door closing softly and quietly. Tears fell silently down my cheeks as I moved to face the windows above the left side of the bed, the whole side of the room had small windows that I could climb to look out of if I wished. Right now I couldn't think, happiness swelled inside me and for the first time I felt safe; as my eyes drifted shut and I began to slip off to sleep my thoughts were full of only a single thought…

 _"_ _Thank you…thank you so much…Otōsan, Okāsan…thank you…"_

* * *

 _Apologies for the long wait, I've managed to burn the tip of my middle finger on my right hand...my dominant hand._

 _It makes typing hard, so updates make take a short while longer!_

 _Thank you for all the lovely reviews,_

 _And the guest who wanted me to include an OC please sign up and give me a PM so I can see what I can do!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Wolven x_


	6. Chapter 6

The world was dark for a long time, I hadn't slept without a nightmare for so long that the darkness seemed almost foreboding, but I welcomed it and felt snug in its embrace. The other children would always wake me or the Matron if she felt particularly mean; I could never sleep more than a few hours before being told off. It wasn't until I felt a gentle movement and heard soft whispering near me that reality began to seep back into the world of darkness.

"Akane dear? Wake up, come on it's dinner time now." Blinking my eyes open I immediately felt the calmed energy near me, still able to feel the chaos it contained. Turning I felt a hand retract from my forehead and came face to face with a bright grin, red hair framing a feminine face. It took me a moment to register that this was indeed my new Okāsan, and with that revelation I beamed a massive smile up towards her. "That's more like it!" She beckoned me with her hand and helped me to slip out of the bed, the covers tumbling off after me and creating a mess on the floor. Ignoring the mess, she continued to hold my hand and walked me out onto the landing area before turning left and then right onto the stairs. Raising my empty right hand I grasped the wood railing to the side of the stairs and Okāsan helped me to descend them, they were a lot steeper than I remembered them being. Hesitating for a moment I focused on putting one small foot in front of the other, entirely focused on descending the stairs.

" _One foot forward, one foot down, one foot forward, one foot-"_

I was cut short in my musings as I missed the step and began to fall, trying to pull my arms forward to brace myself I felt a tug and soon I was back on the step I'd missed; Okāsan's arm reaching out to steady me. Looking at her gratefully I managed to finish the stairs and entered straight into a open living and dining area. Okāsan's bright hair trailed ahead as she gently pulled me towards the large wood table me and Otōsan had sat at before, there were plates of strange food already dished up and a large glass of apple juice sat at one of the spaces. A hand gently helped me onto the cushioned chair and I waited till she sat opposite me; a plate and drink of her own already present in the spot before her. Looking over beside her I spotted Otōsan and more food before him, however the mug of liquid was in his hand and he looked happy to be sipping at it.

"Sorry it's a bit late, but I just got back from my mission; I didn't think it would be a long one," Okāsan's voice rose and startled me, but a gentle chuckle from Otōsan and I was back to investigating the food in front of me. There was some kind of bowl-like plate full of rice, that much I could identify but the other was a big deep bowl like none I'd ever seen before, it was full of a strange thick liquid that smelled faintly of something both sweet and savoury. Reaching my hand up I tentatively poked at the liquid with a finger, before pulling back when I realised it was steaming hot; quickly I licked my finger and multiple tastes exploded in my mouth.

" _This is amazing! It's got something in it that I feel I should recognise but don't…"_

 _Tomatoes._

I didn't have to ponder long before my old mind gave me the answer and I smiled, I liked these tomatoes. I heard a laugh and looked up to see Okāsan laughing, then noticed that Otōsan was trying to hide his behind a wide grin. Puffing out my cheeks I quickly went to tip the bowl to eat more before Okāsan intervened and pushed a smooth metal object swiftly into my hand, it has an oval end and a long thin rod attached to the end.

 _Spoon._

The 'spoon' as I now knew it appeared to be used for eating with and I quickly watched both Okāsan and Otōsan begin to eat their own with it, dipping the oval end into the bowl to catch the liquid before carefully bringing it up to their mouth to eat it. After watching them repeat the process several times I was confident that it couldn't be that difficult. I stood corrected. In the next moment there was food everywhere; on the table, on me and even -somehow- on Okāsan and Otōsan. I'd not yet even got a mouthful and already it was everywhere, blushing furiously at my failure I went to try again but was stopped by Okāsan again who deemed it dangerous to let me. Sighing I glared at the spoon in my hand and then at the bowl of food, why couldn't it just do what I wanted it to. Ignoring the protests from Okāsan and the delightful laughter of Otōsan I tried again and this time managed to get half a spoon into my mouth; savouring the flavour I threw my arms up triumphantly.

" _YATTA! I did I!"_

In the process food went everywhere. My hand clipped the bowl and it flipped, throwing red liquid everywhere. The small amount of rice beside it fared no better as it flipped too and landed in Otōsan's lap, much to the dismay of the bright-haired man. I winced as the other bowl of food landed on Okāsan's head, swinging down to cover her eyes and I watched as a small scowl formed on her face.

" _Woops…"_

That alone would not cover it, this wasn't woops…this was bigger than woops. I could even see Otōsan beginning to lean away, his face speaking volumes of experience in these matters. My eyes met his and both widened in panic as Okāsan finally began to move; her hands beginning to raise toward the bowl on her head. We both cringed and sunk lower into our seats as the bowl moved away from her head to reveal a wide smile and her licking at the red streaking down her face. Glancing at each other than at Okāsan we wondered whether this was a good or bad sign, but soon she was laughing and clutching at her sides; with us following quickly in pursuit.

I can't tell how long we laughed for but soon enough everything and us were clean again, and that night I settled to sleep well fed and loved for the first proper time in my short life. Who knows why I'm here now, all I know is I will protect what I now have and cherish the chances I'm given.

* * *

 _Sorry for not updating in ages, I'm back now and with a new laptop I'll be able to do a lot more updating! Sorry for such a short chapter, just wanted to make sure to get something out for you all!_

 _Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and have a Happy New Year!_


	7. Chapter 7

Waking with a yawn I grinned at the memory, heart alight with joyful remembrance. There were many occasions where I struggled with simple things but my old mind allowed me to pick things up quickly and advance faster than normal, though I'm as hesitant as Tō and Kā to classify myself and prodigal. I'd been here a little over a year and my family was amazing. Otōsan, who I now lovingly called Tō, was a bright and intelligent man; one who had seen his fair share of shinobi action but still managed to shine as brightly as the sun. He'd told me he was expecting to get a student soon, someone who should be graduating early in the spring…about six months away. It would be exciting to meet someone new, but I was also jealous. I didn't want my Tō being taken from me, he was my Tō and nobody elses.

" _I'm so selfish…"_

The thought lingered not a moment longer as Kā appeared to help me tug on a winter jacket, though the summers were blisteringly hot we got a couple months of chilling snow in the wintertime and the first snow for this year would be falling anytime now. Slipping into my shoes and tottered after her bright hair, her thin form gliding elegantly as she walked; turning only to lock the door behind us. Her hand gripped mine and began leading me away from the apartment we lived in, we would likely be going to visit Uchiha-san again today. Kushina had been off active duty for a while for me but now she relied on Uchiha-san to look after me whilst her and Minato did their duty to the village. It saddened me to see them go, but I also respected them for the job they did; vowing to follow in their footsteps and aid the village that they loved so much.

"Sorry Hochan but duty comes first, be good for Mikoto for me okay?" Glancing up at Kā I noticed the small smile on her face, worry creasing her features as I cringed at the nickname. Nodding at her I wrapped my small arms around her legs, hugging tightly and burying my head into her shinobi pants that bagged around her legs. Ruffling my hair she vanished and I turned around to see the Uchiha Matriach smiling down at me, her eyes closed in a wide smile and hands already holding a blue shoulder bag.

" _Wait? A bag, I don't own one of those so why is she holding it…and now she is giving it to me?"_

The bag landed gently in my open hands, heavy with contents but light enough to carry easily. The shock must have been evident on my face and Uchiha-san chuckled and turned me around once more, pushing me away and locking the door behind her as she stepped out. Hand on my shoulder she began to lead me around the town. I noticed that some of the buildings were more professional-looking in this area, and it was an area I hadn't been into before; having been more house-bound in the past year. From learning how to eat, to learning how to interact with other people I had struggled to grasp some of the finer concepts of social interaction and -as such- Kā and Tō didn't want to let me start at the academy until I had managed to learn how to fit in.

" _But I'm not going to learn without interacting, it's so unfair"_

Puffing out my cheeks in indignance I blew out hot air, white steam rising as the hot met cold. Smiling lightly I glanced upwards as we stopped, before me stood some iron gates; the bars decorated with strange swirls and twists that made it look more ornate and expensive. There were words etched into the wall beside it but I couldn't make them out, the bricks faded and chipped with time. As I was looking something bumped into my side, knocking me forward before Uchiha-san's hand grabbed my shoulder to prevent me from falling; the other person wasn't so fortunate. Glancing over I saw a black-haired child fall face-first into the dirt and pebbles, wincing as they scraped at his face. Immediately I dropped the bag in my hands and raced to his side, quickly helping him up and brushing the pebbles from his face. As he stood I saw a red tinge spread over his cheeks and quickly stepped back to give him some space.

" _He looks like he might be my age? Maybe older, I'm not sure."_

As I was stuck in my own mind the boy muttered an apology before adjusting a pair of bright goggles on his head, then racing off with a very choice selection of words. I just stared after him, he seemed like a nice boy and I kind of hoped I'd be able to meet more like him one day. It was at this point that the noise from the surroundings sunk in. There were shouts of joy from beyond the wall ahead of me, hollers and whoops of laughter resounded through the air and filled the world around me.

" _This feeling…it's nice…"_

I couldn't recall a time in this life that I felt the feeling I did now, it was a mixture of nervousness, excitement and fear of the unknown; but it was good. It felt good to finally feel something new in a long time. Looking back towards my 'steward' I grinned and allowed her to place the bag's strap over my body, the bag bouncing as its' weight fell onto me. It was as she took my hand, leading me through the gates that It all finally clicked into place.

" _I'm going to school!"_

The world buzzed with a strange energy, it was strong and, where I would normally cringe away from it, I found myself trying to divide it up into individual energies and tracing them back to the many sources. It was overwhelming to sense so many subtle differences and I doubted Uchiha-san was having the same problem, she moved on without a problem. As we forged our way through towards the building in the centre of the area I noticed how the noise was dying down, the swarms of energy vanishing back into it before we had even reached its walls. The big wooden doors were wide open, their surfaces faded with age but their structure strong. I allowed my hand to ghost over their surface, pushing the energy to my fingertips, allowing me to feel each nook and cranny. Every single dip and jagged edge felt amazing, it felt new and different…but good. As my hand trailed over its surface we continued into a long corridor, the walls covered in noticeboards that were covered in information and important notices; that's when I saw the word. It popped out at me and I was instantly aware of where we were and why all the energy collected in groups throughout the building.

" _Shinobi…I'm at the academy! Am I really? Is this real?"_

I pinched at my arm with my freehand, moving it away from the walls and lockers adjourning it. Wincing at the pain and the red patch now forming on my lower arm I knew this was real. We stopped outside a sliding door, beyond it were many bright signatures. Some were warm, some were dull and oozed boredom, others had obviously sensed me too and were directing their energy towards me. The door slid open and a man stood before me, his face was weary and a scar ran the length of his face, from his chin it curved up around the outside of his left eye, before finishing at the centre parting of his brown hair. His grey eyes stared into my own before he signalled for me to follow him, glancing back I noticed Uchiha-san had vanished, leaving me alone with the man and the energy before me. Stepping forward I slid the door gently shut behind me, gulping down nerves that I hadn't noticed building. My eyes shot up as I heard a chair fall over, followed by an indignant shout of shock.

"IT'S YOU!" The shout came from a black-haired boy, the bright goggles on his head reminding me of where I'd met him before. "AH, sorry Sensei," he sat down and the rest of the class giggled as his face tinged red; his ears were glowing as he hid his face in his crossed arms.

"Well then, seeing as you know Obito-kun I suggest you sit in the seat beside him. But first! Class this is Uzumaki Akane-chan she will be your new classmate starting now, be sure to make her welcome! Akane, if you could take a seat beside Obito-kun then we can begin the lesson anew," glancing up at him I briefly walked up the middle stairs before moving to sit at the end of the third row up, beside the black-haired 'Obito' who still had his head hidden in his arms. Shrugging off my bag and placing beneath the desk I faced the front but couldn't stop myself from glancing over at Obito, he had begun to doodle on a piece of paper; obviously droning out the teacher with his thoughts. Leaning slightly I watched him draw a slightly crooked and odd version of our Sensei, there was a large cloud of something coming from him and as I deduced what it was I became glad that I couldn't make noise; holding in a laugh that threatened to surface.

" _He obviously isn't on good terms with the teacher, that's so funny!"_

Smiling broadly he turned his head to me and laughed at the expression I gave him.

"You look constipated!" Those words shocked me and immediately the class went silent, the teacher, Sensei, walked over and quickly snatched up the paper with the doodle before giving Obito and me a pointed look. Shrinking in my seat I blushed as the class laughed, Sensei already in the process of scolding us.

"Detention tonight, both of you!" As he walked away I saw the indignant look on Obito's face.

"Not like there is anyone waiting for me anyway!" He shouted back, but everyone ignored him and the teacher continued with his previous sentence; something about how shinobi should never show emotion. Not that I wasn't interested, but I was finally processing what Obito had said.

" _He's an Orphan too? Or is it that his family isn't at home right now? I mean…Kā and Tō are on a mission at the moment soooo, it could be similar for him."_

" _ **I doubt it."**_

I physically jumped, the voice deep but gentle shocked me and made me disturb the young boy sat next to me, however I immediately looked around; expecting somebody to be whispering in my ear.

" _ **Nobody is playing tricks on you, I'm right here."**_

" _Who are you?"_

" _ **Time will show all."**_

" _What, when, why? Please tell me?"_

There was a silent pause, the world moved slowly before I realised I wouldn't be getting an answer. It was now that I looked up to see the teacher dismissing everyone, children giddily running out the door with bento's in hand.

"It's lunchtime, want…yyyyou wwwant to join me? I mean you don't have to, but I kinda got you in trouble so thought maybe it'd be best if we got to know each other before detention. Though you don't have to…I mean…ugh," Obito rambled on and my eyes widened at his muttering before gently averting to the open side of the desk, standing up I saw his eyes fall in sadness. "It's okay, I didn't know why I'd thought you'd want to so don't worry about it…I mean—"I quickly grabbed his hand and began to lead him out the door, moving through the corridors I tried to ignore the feeling of his hand in mine; hiding my face by facing forward. I heard spluttering from behind me as we left through the back entrance of the academy, moving to a shady spot under a large tree before dropping down to sit with my back to its trunk. "You…you didn't have to do that. I'm sorry if I made you, I mean you haven't said anything to me so I assumed you didn't want to be around me like the others…I'm a failure so it's normal but…" I looked up at him, wondering desperately how I could tell him that it was nothing like that. I wanted to be his friend so badly, I don't know if was me latching onto the first person I met but there was this magnetic pull, a need to be around this boy. Quickly my hand shot out to the dirt and drew out symbols, carefully ensuring they didn't get smudged. I saw his eyes glaze over and he rubbed at his eyes, pulling down the goggles he grinned brightly at me and held his fisted hand out to me. Cautiously I raised mine and he bumped it softly, his smile never faltering.

"Arigato! Friend!" His words washed over me and I grinned before his loud stomach interrupted the moment, causing me to silently laugh at him. His ears glowed and I stopped before moving to open my own bento, hands deftly splitting the two layers before passing him the top half with a wide grin.

" _My first friend huh?"_

" _ **You deserve it."**_

This time I didn't jump but embraced the old voice and grinned as Obito began to shovel rice into his mouth, turning to begin consuming my own food; a silent smile never leaving my face at the thought of my life taking another step in the right direction.

* * *

 _Alright finally got the next chapter sorted, also please let me know if my writing style is too strange now or that things are not right at all.  
_ _I've got this random paranoia that something isn't right with my writing at the moment._

 _But anywho,_

 _Enjoy!_

 _And yes Akane is opening up more, she has grown a lot since being around Kushina and Minato, opening more to the world around her._

 _Anywho,_

 _Wolf._


	8. Chapter 8

My first day continued to drift slowly on after lunch ended, and I idly realised that most of what was being taught was simple common knowledge; even to a once-poor orphan like me. Obito kept me entertained throughout the afternoon, continuing his little doodles on various scraps of paper and quiet whispers of jokes with added comments about sensei made me smile constantly.

 _"He's so sweet, a bit loud…but sweet in his own...Obito kind of way."_

I giggled silently at my errant thoughts, earning a strange look from Obito and an even stranger look from the small grey-haired child to his left. Straightening up with a slight tinge of red to my cheeks I continued to face forward finally taking note that Sensei seemed to be wrapping up the last lesson of the day. Glancing at the clock I wondered idly if Kā and Tō would be back from their missions yet, though Tō had told me his was a long placement, unsaid was that it was likely due to the stewing war. Kā hadn't really said much about her assignment; only that she had one before dropping me off with Uchiha-san this morning. My sigh caught in my throat as the bell rang loudly, jolting me from my thoughts. A sea of children flooded from the room bustling past me as I tugged on my coat and grabbed my bag; racing towards the open door. With only a few steps to go before I crossed the threshold I jolted backwards suddenly caught by the back of my coat and moved towards the center of the room. Glancing up the stern face of Sensei entered my vision before I glanced to my left and noticed that in his other hand was the dark collar of one Uchiha Obito; moving erratically as said boy squirmed to try and escape his grasp.

"Sensei! Please, I really wanted to go get some ramen at this new place today!" His whine was high pitched and his energy bubbled in annoyance, a slight tinge of anger marring its surface; telling me that this was not the first occasion he had been hoisted by his collar in this manner.

"I don't care what you were going to do, you gave up your plans when you decided to act the way you did. Now take your seat, Akane you too. You were just as guilty for indulging him, and on your first official day here. I expected better of you." Quickly he pushed us towards our seats and Obito grumbled as he sat, arms crossed back in his designated seat. I cast one last longing glance at the door before sitting beside him, meekly looking down at the surface of my desk whilst using a finger to trace the many dents and other markings on its surface. "Now then I think you both owe me an apology, seeing as it's Akane's first day I'll give you both the benefit of the doubt but in future you won't be so lucky. Now what do you both have to say?" His voice was stern and exasperated at the situation, somehow, I now knew that this wasn't the first detention garnered by Obito.

"Sorry Sensei," Obito huffed out a weak apology and crossed his arms even tighter over his chest, signalling that he wasn't really at all sorry to the man before us. I took a moment to look at his body, the way he held himself told me he wasn't very confident despite the bravado I'd seen from him already in my first day here. Body language had been something I'd picked up early on, it was a way of communicating but most people never knew how to look at it; even if shinobi were taught some aspects of it most never took it to heart other than the instinctual side of things.

 _"I wonder what happened to make him like that?I wonder if he really is an orphan, it's not something socially acceptable to ask of someone according to T_ ō _and K_ ā; _sigh...I still have so much to learn about this social stuff."_

A muffled cough sounded from the front of the room startling me from my observations, my eyes met sensei's. His grey eyes looked at me expectantly and my heart began to race.

 _"Has he not been told?!"_

"Sensei, Akane-chan ca—" Obito began to talk but was immediately caught off as Sensei's cool and stoic energy began to form raging waves, before spreading out across the room causing a suffocating atmosphere to ensue. I almost choked as it felt like my lungs were clogged, almost as if I was drowning in water. I began to cough as the energy continued to congregate around both me and Obito, and I could feel my own energy trying to push away at the foreign one.

"Akane-chan is perfectly capable of answering on her own Obito-kun, I would like if you would not make any excuses for her. She is not an invalid and is perfectly fine to respond on her own!" His voice was cold and calculating, very unlike the lazy but warm demeanour I'd witnessed through the day; my heart sank.

 _"He doesn't know! What do I do…I can't…please someone make this stop!"_

I felt tears prick at my eyes as the pressure never let up, my palms were sweaty and I could feel my head beginning to fog with confusion.

 ** _"Do not fret, I am here and that 'man' will not harm you."_**

As soon as the voice spoke something wrapped around me, a calm familiar hum of energy that I knew but couldn't pinpoint to a specific person. It pushed away at the energy of my Sensei, cocooning not only me but Obito and shielding us from the oppressive aura filling the room. It was only for a moment but then both the friendly and oppressive energies vanished, as an angry one entered the equation. Snapping me out of my reverie and into the present, both mine and Obito's heads snapped over to face the doorway and our eyes rested on the outline of a seething Uchiha Mikoto.

"What do YOU think you are doing? I could feel that intent from outside of the building. That is not something you should be directing at students let alone someone who is mute and unable to defend themselves!" I cringed at the blatant outing of my disability, my hands coming together and face creasing in distress as the tears that had welled in my eyes spilled over and dripped from my cheeks. Ducking my head, I hastily wiped away the tears and their trails; dropping my bag to quickly get up from my seat and race past a still fuming Mikoto. "Wait! Akane-chan!" Her voice faded away as I ran following the path that lead to and out of the academy gates, tears still falling and heart still beating rapidly as the last remnants of killing intent faded from memory. As I slowed from my run I began to notice that I'd ran somewhere I was completely unfamiliar with, all around me were the familiar Hashirama trees that made up the majority of the village area and its surroundings; however that was where any familiarity ended and confusion began.

 _"Where am I?"_

Looking around idly through my short crimson locks I spotted movement to my right side, glancing cautiously to my side a large nose entered my vision; startling me. Falling to the floor I landed harshly on my rear, cringing at the pain that shot through me. As I continued to cringe I dared to glance back up at the owner of said nose, stilling when I saw a large stag tilt its head sideways, staring at me with obvious intrigue. I found myself frozen as the stag lowered its head, heavy with large antlers, to inquisitively nudge my small body with its large nose. It breathed out and its steady breathe tickled me so much that a silent giggle racked my small body, the feeling continuing as the stag kept inspecting me. Through my continued giggles the animal before me silently pressed its nose carefully to my forehead and snorted, pushing my bangs in all kinds of directions and causing a broad smile to rise on my face. Gently I raised my hands to cup its head and began stroking its large cheeks gently, my small fingers stroking through its course but soothing fur. It nudged closer to me leaning its head on my left shoulder, its breathe tickling my ear and allowing me to lean against the side of its face. My heart slowed to a steady beat in the moments that followed as the stag sat curled to my side, head continuing to rest on my shoulder as I caressed its fur. My tears dried up and I finally felt the turmoil inside of me soothe, my thoughts quieting gradually till all that existed was me and the stag.

 _"Thank you…"_

The thought echoed clearly in my mind and the stags head nudged me gently, almost as if it had heard my unspoken words. With a sigh too heavy for my age I smiled and moved my tiny body to gently lean into the side of the stag, its soft pelt rising and falling in steady even breaths; urging mine to begin to match its calm pace. Curling in on myself the stag allowed me to finish falling into my own steady pattern of breathing…until I slipped into unconsciousness and allowed my mind to finally rest. The gentle breathing of the animal beneath me giving forth to a restful sleep, the events of the day momentarily forgotten in the wake of a gentle beast.

* * *

 _Hey sorry for the long wait, and for this slightly short chapter._

 _I know I owed you all something, and this is a bit of character building for the upcoming character relationships stuff!_

 _Anywho enjoy and I will be sure to update more regularly!_

 _Best regards,_

 _Wolf._


End file.
